


VID: Psalm 40:2

by mithborien



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Horror, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord send me a mechanic if I am not beyond repair. A Constantine overview vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Psalm 40:2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kj_svala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kj_svala).



[Psalm 40:2](http://vimeo.com/86188066) from [Mithborien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: constantine**

**Details:** Constantine | 3.09 | "Psalm 40:2" by The Mountain Goats | [Festivids 2013](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/192150.html)  
 **Warnings:** Religious imagery, horror imagery  
 **Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/86188066) (Password: constantine) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/127646.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1231672) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/77700911067/password-constantine-lord-send-me-a-mechanic-if)  
 **Download:** 70mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m3uolfvw8rp0t7g/constantine-psalm402-mithborien.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually put Constantine down as a request for the first couple of Festivids before I gave up and listed it as an offer. So making a vid I myself had wanted to see for so long was definitely satisfying.
> 
> I am not really familiar with the comics at all but the movie has always been a favourite. The visuals definitely being one of its selling points, which I think makes it perfect for a vid! Also, I always like wings... 
> 
> Made for kj_svala!
> 
> Many thanks for the beta by lilly_the_kid and violace.


End file.
